new_mutantsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Mutants
New Mutants a team of teenage mutants that took the place of the X-Men for a while. They were also the first X-Force formed by Cable. History When Professor X believed that the X-Men perished. Charles Xavier vowed to not put anymore young mutants in danger. Moria MacTagger convinced him to format a new team he only agreed to train them to control their powers and not for combat. When the school was reopened Mr. Fantastic told Charles that Xi'an Coy Manh need help controlling her powers Charles agreed. Moria returned to Scotland where she encountered a wolf that changed to the forum of a girl she knew Rahne Sinclair. She was pursued by a mob of villagers led by Reveren Sinclair. Moria saved Rahne and took her to Xavier'so school. On the same day Professor Xavier received more news form Black Eagle about about his granddaughter Moonstar needing help to control her powers. Donald Pierce member of the Hellfire Club also was looking for the young mutants and sent a team to get them. Xavier then learned that Pierce two more mutants one in Kentucky and one in Brazil. After recruiting Danielle Moria and Karma went to Brazil to track dawn Roberto da Costa. Donald's agents kidnapped Roberto's girlfriend to find him. After the death of his girlfriend Roberto Costa agreed to join them. Meanwhile Professer Charles Xavier and Rahne went to Kentucky to find Samuel Guthrie who already joined Donald Pierce Sam attacked them and captured Charles but Rahne escaped. She met by Moria, Xi'an, Dani and Roberto working together they found Pierce's and saved the Professor with Samuel's help. Not long after the New Mutants were formed they went on an archaeology dig with Sunspot's mother Nina in Brazil and Amara Aquilla who was mutant. When they met Amara she was hiding form Selene Gallio a mutant how planed on using her as a sacrifice. After the battle with Selene Amara became a member of the team. After a few adventures together Illyana Rasputina sister of Colossus form the X-Men comics returned form the underworld and meet her friend Shadowcat. Later Kitty Pryde asked a friend of hers Douglas Ramsey to help her hack into the Hellfire Club but they were captured Emma Frost. Illyana and the team went to rescue them. After a fight with White Queens teenage mutants the Hellions Illyana joined the New Mutants and Douglas returned home. One night when the New Mutants had a slumber party an alien spacecraft crashed near the school Sunspot and Cannonball found it and brought it in side. A robot named Warlock emerged form the ship he was weak and needed energy so he searched the school for any thing using electricity. Not knowing what the thing was or what it wanted Cannonball left to get Doug Ramsey who's mutation is languages while the team tried to stop from doing more damage. Doug found out that Warlock fled his world and came to earth because he was in danger. At the end of the night Warlock and Douglas joined the team. Later the New Mutants become friends with a strange creature named Bird Brain who form a island of creatures called Ani-Mates. The team offered to help him free the creatures Frederick Animus. On the mission Frederick tried to shoot Wolfsbane but Cypher jumped in front of her and saved Rahne. Angry about the death of Cypher Magik opened a portal and sent Animas into to limbo. Category:Characters